Devil Eyes
by GACfreak666
Summary: The GAC are on another investigation. Nick's alone in the basement. As he ventures further into the darkness he comes across a pare of blue devil eyes NAK Zak/Nick SLASH ONE SHOT


_**LIKE I SAID I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH GHOST ADVENTURES OR THE CREW! This is also my 1st one shot so sorry if it's kind of crappy.**_

_ Setting- The Crew is in an abandoned castle that Zak has been wanting to investigate for so long and finally got his chance. The crew all split up and is currently on their own. _

"Where am I?" Nick grunted in frustration. Zak had sent him down to this awful basement. "Why didn't he just come down here himself? He's always the one wanting to go into this type of area." he thought to himself

He felt like he had been walking around in circles for hours until he got this instinct to stop and go down these steep stairs. He didn't ask himself questions he just started drifting down the stairs like he knew exactly where to go. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he felt more tense. He felt fear coarse threw him and thoughts like "how did I get down here" "where do I go now" and lastly "what did I just get myself into." He kept pushing himself farther and farther into the dark, damp basement. His heart was pounding so hard her swore it was going to beat out of his chest. As he was walking he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "I think I just heard someone call my name." he whispered "Did you just call my name?" exactly two seconds after he said that there was a loud **BANG **on the walk next to him. Of course that caused him to jump. he swallowed hard as he was about to say something he would probably regret later. "Are you trying to scare me? Well that was really weak! I'm not scared of you!" he went silent as did the room but the air still felt thick and uncomfortable. He took out his EVP recorder and started rolling. "Who are you? What is your name?" he stopped and played it back. As he did he heard a voice say "GET OUT NOW!" He ran for his life. He had no clue where he was running to he just knew he had to get the hell out of there. He soon stopped to catch his breath. He was breath heavy but that all stopped when he saw these devilish blue eyes.

"Zak?" he didn't get a response but those glowing blue eyes started walking his way. Nick pointed his camera towards the eyes. As he looked into the little screen he found his best friend walking towards him. "God damn it Zak you scared the fuck out of me." once they met each other Zak smirked "You look alright to me." "Well I am now knowing that it's you and not something evil following me." Zak licked his lips as he put his back against the stone wall. "You know it's not nice to scare people like that." Zak chuckled "Aye your my bro not just some person." Nick giggled a little he put his camera on Zak to see where he was at. He noticed that he had a cocky little smirk upon his lips. "Zak what are you thinking?" As soon as he said that Zak slammed Nick up against the wall causing him to drop his camera and break it. "What the fuck bro? Zak What in the hell are you doing?" "I told you I would get you alone Groff" Nick snorted "oh so we're on a last name basis now?" "Shut it." Zak snapped back Nick was confused I mean Zak was always aggressive but never this intense. As Nick was deep in his thoughts he felt hot breath on his neck. Nick shivered "Now listen here Groff your going to listen to my commands got it? what ever I say u do it." all Nick did was chuckle. Zak didn't like that response to well. He pushed Nick into the wall harder and started biting on Nick's neck. They weren't little nibbles they were hard love bites. "ANSWER ME NOW! You will listen to my every command got it?" Nick was only able to chock out a wimpy "yes" Zak stopped the love bites. Nick honestly didn't want the older man to stop. "Take off your pants." Nick did as he was told but Zak still wasn't satisfied. Zak pulled Nick's boxers down and threw them with Nick's pants. "Zak I'm not comfortable anymore." "Well that's to bad." Nick had never heard Zak so commanding before. This was a turn on for him.

Zak got him fully naked. He stepped back and admired the younger mans body. Of course Nick was really self conscious at this point but Zak didn't care. After watching his prey he slammed Nick against the wall one more time. Nick was pinned. Zak started sucking hard on Nick's neck then start a trail of love bites down his chest. As he was close to Nick's dick he stopped. Nick knew Zak was trying to tease and torture him. Well it was working. "Take my clothes off." Zak demanded. Again Nick did as he was told. Soon both men were fully naked. Nick's erection was to full hard as the older man commanded him to get on his knees. Nick couldn't help but let little moans slip his mouth. Zak had a evil little chuckle as he heard nick's little moans. "Suck it Groff." he did as he was told but Nick thought he needed to tease a little. He put he mouth around the head of Zak's cock he heard Zak groan as Nick teased him. Zak grabbed nick head and shoved his dick all the way into Nick's mouth causing him to choke when he heard Nick gagging he let took his dick out. he pushed Nick to the ground. As he landed on his stomach Zak lifted Nick's ass. "Stay." Nick was shaking from fear. "Nick listen to me you know I'll go slow." Nick shook his head and embraced himself for the pain that would soon turn into pleasure. Zak slowly put himself into Nick's entrance. Nick gasped as Zak put him self all the way in. Zak sat there and wait for Nick to get used to him. "move Zak." that's when Zak had fast past thrusts into the younger man. Nick moaned louder every time Zak went faster. "Zak I'm about to cum." Zak kept saying Nick's name over and over again. "Wait for me babe." "Zak hurry I can't last much longer." After hearing that Zak knew it was his time. He came inside the younger man. Right after Zak, Nick came all over his stomach. They soon got dressed. "Um nick your going to go back up there with cum on your shirt?" Nick looked down to see the cum on his stomach seeped threw his shirt "Shit! See what you did to me?" Zak chuckled and handed him his jacket "Here this will cover you up." "ok but how am I going to explain the bites on my neck?" "Just say u fell down the stairs." They both paused in the darkness then laughed with each other. They both soon returned to the others and had to explain the bites and a broken camera. Billy, Jay, & Aaron pretty much already knew what they did but just went along with their little story.


End file.
